


Longest time

by yellowpretendingtobered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 80s Music, Actor Dean, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Song fic, playwright Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has his big Broadway play. Of course his best friend plays the lead, but who will play the love interest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longest time

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: The longest time by Billy Joel and Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money.
> 
> Happy Unattached Drifter Christmas!

"If you said goodbye to me tonight, there would still be music left to write. What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you. That hasn't happened for the longest time," 

Dean paused in his stride at the words escaping his best friend's mouth. The words cut into him like a knife. His broad shoulders squared as if ready for a fight. He needs to keep his guard up if he ever wants to carry out his plan.

The one where he walks away from the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"Once I thought my innocence was gone," Castiel continues earnestly. Everything he is made of; his soul and the whole of his emotions are thread bear. He is laid vulnerable to his best friend in this moment. It's his only chance to carry out his plan.

The one where he keeps the best thing that's ever happened to him. "Now I know that happiness goes on. That's where you found me, when you put your arms around me. I haven't been there for the longest time,"

Dean stayed as he was. Back turned to his friend. The distance hiding the depth of his emotions from his only love, just as much as it hid Castiel's emotions from him."I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall. And the greatest miracle of all, Is how I need you," his voice rang out to the distance. His voice was smaller than Castiel's own. More timid, even.

But no less earnest. No less honest.

Castiel continued on, "And how I needed you too. That hasn't happened for the longest time,"

"Maybe this won't last very long. But you feel so right, and I could be wrong," Dean began to voice his fears. The anxious thoughts that plague him at all manner of times; whether it be brushing his teeth in the morning or fixing a carbonator during the evening, Dean is afraid.

He's afraid of what it would mean to take that leap. To give absolute, conscious power over his heart to Castiel. Whether his friend would want such power. And how long it would last at all.

But Castiel sang on,"Maybe I've been hoping too hard, but I've gone this far, and it's more than I hoped for," his footsteps brought him to Dean's back.

Dean felt a hand ghost his shoulder, silently asking him to turn. And as much as he loved to stare endlessly into blue depths, he just couldn't see the loving face. He would crack. Gathering his thoughts he soldiers through the next line, "Who knows how much further we'll go on? I'll be sorry when you're gone,"

"I'll take my chances," Castiel sings. He gently applies pressure to Dean's right shoulder making him turn. Now they're face to face and Castiel hopes that he can finish what they've started.

"I forgot how nice romance is, I haven't been there for the longest time," Dean sang looking into Castiel's eyes. A sudden wave came over him. Its strength pulling him under like a rip tide.

He needed to say the words. He had to tell Castiel how much he meant to him.

"I had second thoughts at the start. I said to myself, 'hold on to your heart'. Now I know the man that you are, you're wonderful so far," Castiel moved around the chair next to him. His hands gripped the chair's back, actively putting distance between the two of them. Quickly moving the chair away, closing the distance that he'd put between them he goes on,"I don't care what consequence it brings. I have been a fool for lesser things,"

"I want you so bad," Dean cut through.

Castiel finished, "I think you ought to know that, I intend to hold you for, the longest time,"

Both men were quiet. Their breathes mingling between themselves. Short bursts mixing in the mere inches of space left holding their bodies separate.

Their bodies; too close. Close enough to lean perfectly into a gentle kiss. The kind of kiss, Castiel is sure, that fairy tales are built around. Just as Castiel's thoughts drift to the many advantages of such a distance, of the love he feels for his best friend, a burst of applause erupts.

Hands are violently slapping each other as the audience show their appreciation. Wolf whistles and cat calls roll off several tongues. Dean regains his wits. He takes a step back, away from the man he loves, and bows to the audience. Because this is a play.

Dean and Castiel have been friends since childhood. Castiel was constantly at Dean's house growing up. They were two peas in a pod. Cas wanted to make plays and Dean wanted to act in them. So six months ago, when Cas got his big break on Broadway, Dean made his first Broadway performance.

Dean instantly fell in love with it. The rush of a live audience hanging on your every word was an amazing feeling. Not to mention that he was able to work with his best friend almost everyday, which was a definite bonus.

The play was about a young man coming to terms with his homosexual feelings for his best friend while also keeping it a secret from his family. Especially his homophobic father, the Pakhan of the most feared Bratva faction in the country. Dean played the role of the best friend, a member of the brotherhood who had spent his career rising in the ranks and planning to overthrow the Pakhan. Usually, a young man named Samandriel played the main role, the one of the man in love with Dean who was willing to throw everything away for love. Today, however, he was in an accident involving a VW Bug clipping his bicycle.

Thankfully, he wasn't hurt too badly. Unfortunately, he was in no shape to perform tonight. This is why Dean is short of breath with a heartbeat that could challenge a hummingbird's. He never expected to do a love scene duet with the man that he has loved in secret for years. The extra bonus of humiliation, on top of being painfully truthful during that scene? The fact that it's the grand premier, so his entire family is in the audience watching.

And that was only intermission.

* * * * * 

Dean is backstage after the show changing into his real clothes. The rest of the cast has already gone home, leaving Dean alone by the lockers. He is supposed to meet his family at the restaurant to celebrate soon.

His hand just folds around the handle of his duffle bag when Castiel walks into the room. The dark haired man closes the door behind him before leaning against it.

"Hello, Dean" his deep voice echoes in the empty room.

Dean fidgets with the handle of his bag, "Hey, Cas".

"I feel a hunger - it's a hunger, that tries to keep a man awake at night. Are you the answer? " Castiel begins. Dean is too shocked to even think about moving as Castiel continues, "With all the power you're releasing, it isn't safe to walk the city streets alone. Anticipation is running through me. Let's find the key and turn this engine on"

Castiel pushes off the door. Slowly he stalks over to Dean. 

Dean, whose heart suddenly thinks it's in a 5k race. His breathing stills a moment as Cas takes the bag from his hand to place on the floor, still singing, "I can feel you breathe. I can feel your heart beat faster"

Dean regains conscious thought. "Take me home tonight. I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light" he sang right before leaning in to merge his lips with Castiel's perfect ones. It lasted only a few moments. Just a sweet slide of lips and the promise of more when Castiel whispers into Dean's mouth, "be my little baby" . 

"I love you, Cas" Dean breathes.

Castiel stares at Dean as though he's just answered all of his prayers, "I have always loved you, Dean"

Hands are threaded together as the two descend upon the street.

There is so much more to celebrate now.


End file.
